La gente que habla sola
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: "All you need is love" - Dark Sasuke - ¡Feliz cumple Uyamiko! (... atrasado...)


**La gente que habla sola**

* * *

**Summary: **«_All you need is love_»

* * *

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**¡Feliz cumple atrasado fea de mi cocoro! ¡Para Uya-senpai!**

* * *

Nuevamente, Sasuke está recostado en su cama con la mirada perdida en el cielorraso de color blanco, rodeado de las cuatro paredes pintadas de un azul petróleo que si no fuera por la pequeña grieta de luz de luna que entra por la ventana podría engañar a cualquiera y hacerse pasar por negro.

Siente que su vida está echándose a perder y que el silencio del departamento lo va a volver loco en cualquier momento de la noche.

No puede soportarlo más y se pone de pie sin saber que hacer realmente. Tiene varias opciones y todas ellas le gritan desesperadamente que deje la maldita habitación atrás y se interne en la oscuridad de esa fría noche de enero.

Odia el invierno, pero admite que es más tolerable que el otoño, la primavera y el verano porque ellas se asimilan en algunos momentos y en otros se vuelven contra todo pronóstico. Cuando es invierno, lo es y punto, hace frío, nieva y llueve heladas, pero no finge nunca mostrar un pizca de sol y después esconderse entre las nubes para largarte la lluvia, el vientito y quien sabe qué más de sus mierdas en esas estaciones que sólo lo sofocan y lo molestan.

Toma una chaqueta negra del montón de ropa junto a la puerta, patea la pila y revuelve en busca de su gorra de lana gris y una vez en sus manos se la coloca aplastando su revuelto cabello oscuro. Guarda el atado de diez de los Marlboro que compró esa tarde y un encendedor de metal con relieves, un regalo que le hizo su hermano cuando cumplió los quince, época en la que había sido un chico común y corriente, que no sufría y no pasaba por todo lo que está pasando.

Cerró la puerta. No llevaba ni dinero ni celular, pues no los necesitaba y siendo sincero consigo mismo ¿quién lo llamaría? En ese caso, nadie se preocuparía por él ni llamaría. Estaba solo en el mundo, no tenía a nadie y la gente que consideró sus amigos jamás lo entendería.

La noche estaba fresca, el viento empujaba y el vaho que se formaba al exhalar le congelaba la nariz, en especial cuando soplaba y el viento se concentraba bajo ésta.

Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y acarició las llaves de su hogar, protegiéndolo siempre de que cualquiera se metiera en su mundo y viera lo descuidada y desordenada que se encontraba ese oscuro departamento.

El polvo en los muebles, la ropa tirada y sucia, comida echada a perder y unas cuantas cosas rotas como platos, vasos y adornos desparramados por todos lados. No era la vista que a su madre le hubiera gustado ver al llegar a su casa después de sus clases de pintura, pero ella ya no estaba para regañarle por el desorden (esa no era su casa, tampoco) y por romperle sus chucherías. Porque lo había abandonado junto con todos los sentimientos que él sentía por ella.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando ella le sonreía y le llamaba de formas ridículas y vergonzosas para irritarle o para que respondiera con más rapidez.

Luego se le venía a la mente la cara de su padre, siempre seria y dura para él mientras que con su madre y su hermano Itachi era todo sonrisas y mientras que a él siempre le exigía el doble de lo que había exigido en su vida a su otro hijo. Ser el segundo lo tenía molesto y a su – antes amado – hermano había empezado a odiarlo por ser el favorito de su padre y su pequeño orgullo.

Pues el pequeño orgullo, el genio de la familia había hecho lo que muchos no pudieron jamás imaginar que en la vida podría hacer y se colgó de una viga con la excusa de que el mundo era demasiado jodido y que no podía con ello, lo había superado.

Su madre entristeció tanto que había dejado de pintar y se había dedicado a vivir en una cama. Su padre se había cerrado al mundo y se había puesto difícil poder acceder a él, si antes estando Itachi vivo había sido difícil tratar con él, estando muerto sólo tuvo que darse por vencido.

Nada de lo que hacía era suficiente; tratando de calmar ese dolor en sus padres se había vuelto el genio de la escuela, el que mejores notas tenía, había hecho cursos extras y había sacado créditos para sumarle a su expediente y así conseguir entrar en alguna universidad prestigiosa, para llenarlos de orgullo.

Pero fue inútil, para sus padres el mundo se había acabado con la muerte de Itachi y fue allí que se dio cuenta de que todo era en vano. Nada de lo que hiciera les haría ver que tenían un segundo hijo y tampoco le devolvería su amado hijo mayor.

Entonces abandonó la escuela y empezó a consumir cualquier mierda que lo llevara lejos de ese mundo. No había cosas que no hubiera mezclado, fumado, tomado o inyectado y cuando el dinero comenzó a escasear, comenzó a buscar otras maneras de tener placer y fue allí que descubrió que auto-flagelarse le daba el placer que buscaba a falta de las porquerías que fumaba.

La correccional de menores se la conocía de memoria y la gente de allí ya lo tenía calado por lo que no les sorprendía verlo por allí y en vez de ayudarlo, lo mantenían encerrado un par de horas hasta que la madre de su mejor amigo iba a buscarlo y pagaba la fianza todo porque su buen amigo le rogaba.

_«__Tienes que dejarlo_» le había dicho en una ocasión. Pero no lo hizo.

Entonces las cosas empeoraron más y Mikoto enfermó debido a su depresión. Su esposo la cuidó y estuvo pendiente de ella mientras que Sasuke seguía viviendo su vida y sangrando en alguna esquina de su barrio.

_Naruto sí que era un buen amigo._

No cualquier amigo hubiera hecho lo que hizo él y menos agarrarse a los golpes con tu padre para que se diera cuenta de que tenía un hijo en el cual reparar su atención.

Pero Fugaku se dio cuenta tarde porque cuando Mikoto dejó el mundo, allí recordó que tenía un hijo más con ella, uno que estaba muriéndose ahogado en vómito e intoxicado quien sabe con qué cosa.

Aún le pedía perdón, pero Sasuke no tenía nada que perdonar pues él no era nadie importante, nadie en el que tuviera que brindar su atención.

Porque ya era tarde para que fuera su papá, el que necesitó, el cual podría haberle aconsejado o haberle reconocido todos sus esfuerzos. Creyó que mandarlo a rehabilitación y estando pendiente de él 24/7 iba a agradecerle y a borrar todo el dolor que le había causado con su ignorancia y su poco cariño.

Aún conserva la foto que Naruto le dio en la cual está él completamente arruinado, destrozado, ojeroso, con la piel amarillenta, agrietada y estropeada. Ojos rojos, dedos con la carne viva, el brazo todo amoratado e infectada y debía dar gracias a Dios que no se haya contagiado alguna enfermedad como el VIH o alguna otra porquería.

Se le había caído el pelo, los labios los tenía en carne viva de lo tanto que se mordía y si los moretones en las venas eran asquerosos, las muñecas eran realmente algo que nadie con estómago podría resistir ver. Sin olvidar que había bajado de peso considerablemente, era un saco de huesos.

Las cicatrices aún permanecen, no sólo las de la piel sino que también las del alma y aunque él mismo se obligue a vivir en soledad, sabe que no puede perdonarlo a su padre.

Tampoco puede volver a ver a Naruto.

Por eso empacó todas sus cosas y guardó todo el dinero que había ahorrado Itachi en un bolso. Tomó un micro y dejó Konoha atrás con rumbo a otro lado, lejos de su pasado.

Y sí, era un cobarde, pero no deseaba más esa vida ni lo que lo hacía decaer en los vicios.

Al tiempo de instalarse buscó empleo, terminó su último año de escuela y como vicio se adaptó a la nicotina, el tabaco, dañino pero no tanto como las otras _basuras_ que lo llevaban a mundos fuera de la imaginación, a vidas que jamás tendría y a sus peores pesadillas.

Dejó salir el humo del cigarrillo que pendía de su mano y miró al farol que estaba debatiéndose entre seguir alumbrando o apagarse para no vivir más. Le recordó a que así se había puesto un momento de su vida, se debatía entre seguir o tirar la toalla. Pero ya había sido cobarde una vez, por lo que no iría por el camino de su hermano. No quería hacer lo que Itachi…

_No quería ser un Itachi._

**Él quería ser Sasuke. **

_Único e inigualable._

A veces la mente le jugaba bromas. Le hacía alucinar cosas como en ese momento en que en cuanto levantó la vista comenzó a ver gente con los rostros tapados. Todos tenían algo en la cabeza y él era el único que no tenía nada.

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar. Demasiado por una noche.

Pero cuando más calles pasaba más gente con las caras tapadas había y todos eran iguales entre ellos.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que en el mundo no habría nadie como él. Él estaba solo.

_Muy solo._

Y extrañamente eso le empezó a doler, justo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, bajo las costillas.

Intentó ignorar todo eso, pero era inútil.

Empezó a caminar más rápido con la idea de enfrascarse en su mundo y olvidarse de esas cosas que estaba viendo. Seguramente sería el estrés del trabajo y de la universidad – tan aburrido estaba que había empezado a hacer cursos universitarios – y sólo necesitaba descaso, sí, eso.

Le punzaba la cabeza, la sangre en las venas empezó a correr con fuerza llenándolo de ansiedad y una adrenalina totalmente devastadora. Se estaba sofocando y el cigarrillo no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo pues iba a fumarse el quinto y aún no le hacía efecto alguno.

_Otra vez la irritabilidad, otra vez el mal humor. _

Entonces las luces lo desorientaron y un auto dio un bocinazo pues se ha cruzado estando el hombrecito en rojo y el repentino miedo le obliga a correr, no sabe hacia donde va pero él corre.

Corre y corre. Sigue pensando hacia donde pero no sabe.

Y es que choca con algo, cae al suelo y lanza a eso también.

Por el quejido sabe que es una chica.

_Una chica._

Sabe lo que es. Ha cogido con ellas cuando no tenía con que darse. Había probado todos los tipos de placeres y ese estaba en el segundo puesto luego de las inhaladas.

Se pone de pie, ella lo imita y no se disculpa por haberle raspado las rodillas ni las palmas de las manos.

La mira. Es pequeñita y saca cálculos mentales – siempre tuvo ese don de hacer cálculos sin ayuda de calculadoras ni nada por el estilo – y sabe que tiene cinco años menos que él.

_**Es una niña.**_

Ella le devuelve la mirada y siente algo extraño cuando esos ojos verdes se enfocan en él, le dan escalofríos porque le recuerdan a alguien cuando ve esos ojos fríos, vacíos y solitarios.

Es como si se estuviera viendo a él mismo a los diecisiete, luego de la muerte de su hermano, cuando se dio cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera, jamás sus padres lo reconocerían.

Levanta la mano y la apoya en la cabeza de ella. La chica le sonríe pequeñito y el pulso se le acelera cuando ella acepta ir con él, a su casa, _a su cama_.

La besa, la acaricia, la toca en lugares en los que no debería porque ella tiene quince años y tiene que hacer lo que hacen las chicas de esa edad como maquillarse, salir con sus amigas, gustarle los chicos y dedicarse a los deberes de la escuela. Pero no. Ella está en su cama gimiendo de dolor cuando él entra en ella y le roba lo único puro que no ha sido dañado por la vida ni la sociedad.

Porque cuando la ve se ve a él mismo allí y sabe que ella no la está pasando bien. Entonces le da el único placer que no le dañe más, no como a él lo dañó la vida y las cosas que consumía ni esas que cortaban su piel, su carne y le dejaron cicatrices tan feas como las que ella tiene en sus muñecas y su plano y blanco estómago.

Besa sus heridas recientes, las viejas y le hace el amor prometiéndole que ella no es la única, que él entiende su dolor y que si los dos se entienden, podrán vivir sin más daños que el que los obligaron a llegar a esa situación.

Besa su boca y sabe a dulce, sabe a cítrico, como esas pastillas de naranja que Itachi consumía adictamente y es delicioso, aunque odia el dulce, le parece delicioso que ella sepa a ello.

Ella es calida, es dulce, está mojada y sucia por la sangre que espera que sea la última en salir de su cuerpo causada por algo doloroso. Lo abraza por el cuello, lo besa y jadea en su oído haciendo que acelere el pulso y se corre. Se corre en un torrente de emociones que la hacen sollozar y besar como loca la boca del desconocido que parece amarla de toda la vida.

Siendo que ella tiene un trastorno emocional, su bipolaridad y su costumbre a hablar sola la han apartado de la sociedad, de la familia y las personas que antes le decían amar.

Saber que alguien la entiende la emociona y aunque ésta fuera su peor decisión, pues no lo conoce y podría hacerle realmente daño, se siente feliz de haberlo hecho. Porque nadie la espera en casa y encontrarse allí, entre esas sábanas que huelen a él y la pila de ropa esparcida por toda la casa, sabe que ha encontrado un lugar para ella.

_Por fin encontró a su mitad…_

_**Porque sus ojos negros se lo dicen…**_

_Las marcas en sus muñecas son prueba de que él entiende lo que le pasa._

Y sonríe. Sonríe por primera vez desde que sabe que es bipolar, desde que le diagnosticaron esa enfermedad y se abraza a su nueva realidad convertida en hombre, un hombre que le ha hecho el amor a minutos de conocerla, que la ha tirado al suelo y le ha hecho daño.

El extraño chico le sonríe y ella le corresponde. Un beso. Una embestida. Y el amor fluye por sus venas.

Entonces las frases de una canción se le viene a la mente y la única frase que se le escapa de la boca es:

«_All you need is love_»

_**Ambos solo necesitaban amor…**_

* * *

**N/A:** _Lo que ocasionan las canciones de Attaque 77 xD_

_Tenía otra nota de autor pero me acordé de las veces que dejé a Uyamiko hablando sola cuando se me cortaban las llamadas que me dije "voy a dedicarle esta fic" -cofcofelnombrecofcof- y ya van cinco!_

_Bueno, fea feliz cumpleaños atrasado y espero que te guste, es muy rara la historia ya que la escribí en un momento en la cual cuestionaba mi vida y pensé descargar la frustración aquí(? okno xD pero me gusta esto de Sasuke con pensamientos oscuros y retorcido._

_Suerte y espero que les haya gustado!_

_**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~**_

_Ja´ne!_


End file.
